SA Season 4
is a fourth season of skylanders academy. coming in 11 october 2019. featured the new protagonist hot dog, and the new supporting characters who are allies to team spyro called cali,tessa,buzz and mags. Characters Main Spyro - He's one of the main protagonists of the series. voiced by Justin Long. Eruptor - He's one of the main protagonists of the series. voiced by Jonathan Banks. Stealth Elf - She's one of the main protagonists of the series. voiced by Ashley Tisdale. Jet-Vac - He's one of the main protagonists of the series. voiced by Greg Ellis. Pop Fizz - He's one of the main protagonists of the series. voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait. Hot Dog - He's a new main protagonist of the series. voiced by Alex Ness. Supporting Master Eon - Kaossandra -now is a good dark sorceress. voiced by Hugo - Flynn - Cali - Tessa - Buzz - Mags - Villains Kaos - Glumshanks - Strykore - Golden Queen - Broccoli Guy - Chef Pepper Jack - Dreamcatcher - Wolfgang - Chompy Mage - The Gulper - Dr. Krankcase - Core-Loch - Great Hawkmongous - Professor Nilbog - Pain-Yatta - Chill Bill - Baron von Shellshock - Mesmeralda - Fire Viper - Bomb Shell - Fisticuffs - Cross Crow - Rage Mage - Brawlrus - Krankenstein - Shield Shredder - Cuckoo Clocker - voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Shrednaught - they're a Tree Rex's enemies. Sheep Creep - Chomp Chest - Berserker - Greebles - Arkeyan Robots - Mechana Trolls - Mama Witch - Captain Grimslobber - Ickygicky the Sea Witch - Minor Gill Grunt - he's a leader of the team charge. his personality whas courageos, brave and unscared. voiced by Steven Blum. Stump Smash - he's a member of the team charge. his personality whas not bad but a bit bad. voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Shroomboom - he's a member of the team charge. his personality whas a prankster, playful and adventurous. voiced by Billy West. Drobot - he's a member of the team charge. his personality whas unlike his (drobot) main canon counterpart, drobot doesn't have a robotic voice. he's much nice, cheerful and ditzy. voiced by Dan Neil. Chop Chop - he's a member of the team charge. his personality whas very fraternal and fatherly towards other 7 members of the team charge, he also likes to take care of small mabu or species inhabitat (he has a small babysitting business when he has free time), he has a very special touch with them, he is very overprotective, responsible and friendly with the little ones. voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Double Trouble - he's a member of the team charge. his personality whas like his (double trouble) main canon counterpart, double trouble is A loner at heart, Double Trouble discovered the joys of companionship through his clones. Always upbeat, the spirited shaman is a bundle of unearthly Eldritch energy. voiced by Billy West. Prism Break - he's a member of the team charge. his personality whas a gentle rock golem to be friendly at any mabu. voiced by Tom Kenny. Wrecking Ball - he's a member of the team charge. his personality whas lucky and joyful small skylander who had a similiar voice to short cut (one of the trap masters). voiced by John Kassir. Terrafin - Flameslinger - Slam Bam - Zook - Zap - Wham-Shell - Boomer - Voodood - Ghost Roaster - Dino-Rang - Sal - he's wolfgang's twin brother. voiced by Jeff Bennet. Fiesta - Jawbreaker - he had similiar voice to drobot (in the games). voiced by Alex Ness. Tree Rex - voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Thumpback - Eye-Brawl - Swarm - Cynder - Sprocket - Hex - Skull - Chill - Wind-Up - Roller Brawl - Flashwing - Food Fight - Trigger Happy - Bad Breath - Snap Shot - Ka-Boom - Ninjini - Cy - Jasmine - Tister Pwister - Niddia - Boom Sticker - Kungfu Shift - Helmette - Pow Poca - Lun - Burntepy - Giggle Snow - Sorceress Magica - Krusky - Drizerella - Luckybug Ortensia - Princess Pumpkin - Buttontread - Tiitaniukk - Bulbette - King Pen - Tri-Tip - Ambush - Ember - Chopscotch - Barbella - Air Strike - Starcast - Mysticat - Aurora - Buckshot - Chain Reaction - Flare Wolf - Pit Boss - Boom Bloom - Wild Storm - Tidepool - Ro-Bow - Ewla Stink - Crash Bandicoot - Aku Aku - Coco Bandicoot - Crunch Bandicoot - Honey Bandicoot - Peck Bandicoot - Candy Bandicoot - Sugar Bandicoot - Polar - Pura - Baby T - Dr. Neo Cortex - Nina Cortex - Uka Uka - Dr. N. Gin - Dr. Nitrus Brio - Dr. Nefarious Tropy - Tiny Tiger - Dingodile - Ripper Roo - Papu Papu - Koala Kong - Pinstripe Potoroo - Komodo Moe - Komodo Joe - Rilla Roo - Mario - Luigi - Donkey Kong - Diddy Kong - Kirby - Fox McCloud - Falco Lombardi - Gary - Claire - Hydra - Dale - Twilight Sparkle - Night Shift - Freeze Blade - Pop Thorn - Star Strike - Rip Tide - Hoot Loop - Fryno - Slobber Tooth - Smolderdash - Scratch - Chopper - Cobra Cadabra - Trail Blazer - Bat Spin - Wash Buckler - Fire Kraken - Stink Bomb - Magna Charge - The Shadow - Nurya - Princess Finella - Prince Aquan - King Scalebeard - Violet - Mildred - Paula - Cassandra - Gallery Category:Skylanders Academy